Look to the Moon
by AnimeWriterChicka21
Summary: It was hot and sticky all of Tokyo stood still when she drew her gun. He must die, she thought. She stood there silently watching them all. They looked at her as the sweat rolled down there faces. She was just a lab rat to them, they didn't care about her


It was hot and sticky; all of Tokyo stood still when she drew her gun. "He must die," she thought. She stood there silently watching them all. They looked at her as the sweat rolled down there faces. She was just a lab rat to them, they didn't care about her. As long as she didn't shoot them they didn't care. "Please forgive me," she muttered quietly as the shot rang out and blood dripped down onto the cold concrete.

"Sango," she lifted her head from her desk. Someone was calling her name. Oh what was her name again? She rubbed her eyes slightly, trying not to smear her makeup.

"Yeah?" she said with a slight Okinawa accent. Her voice was groggy and cracking. She wiped the drool off with her shirt sleeve and smiled to the redhead that was yelling at her.

"Sango!"

"What I'm up aren't I?"

"You were supposed to meet the Inspector 15 minutes ago," she shrill redhead rubbed her forehead and smiled to the sleepy brunette. "I lied and said you were picking up coffee so drop by Starbucks will you?"

"Oh my God. I completely forgot about that. Thank you so much Ayame," She grabbed her coat and hugged the skinny girl on the way out. "Thanks a lot," she yelled on the way. Turning to walk down the stairs she stumbled and broke her heel.

"Ugh, damn shoes," she cursed and took off the shoes and threw them against the wall and hurried in her pantyhose down to Starbucks and then to the park. When she got to the park she sat down on a nearby bench with the coffee and waited for the Inspector to come and sit. The Inspector was a tall man with dark hair and deep indigo eyes. He was a kind man with a big heart and a wandering man. If he wasn't such a good officer he would have been fired already.

"Miss Sango, what happened to your shoes? Ooh coffee," he asked. His voice deep with a kind of passion that only people at the police station understood, his eyes were smart and kind.

"Oh yeah I forgot about my shoes. Huh I guess I need to get some new shoes before I got back to the police station,"

"Miss Sango I would carry you to the police station if you would allow it," he took a sip of his coffee and gazed into her doe brown eyes. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee and looked up to the sky.

"I hardly think that would be appropriate. Look the moon is out during the day. I love that," he dropped his head at the thought of not being able to carry her across the threshold of the police station. Then he looked at her and smiled and sipped at his coffee shaking his head. He would never understand her.

"Sango do you know why I called you here?"

"No sir, I do not,"

"Please call me Miroku. Have you heard about the murders?"

"No I haven't,"

"It would seem that someone is going around killing wealthy and powerful merchants,"

"A trophy wife with a vengeance maybe," Sango mused. Miroku sighed she was taking this all too lightly.

"We are teaming up with some rival police station and teams. You are on our best squad,"

"So who else are we teaming up with? Oh no don't tell me," he nodded his head slightly.

"Team Kakashi!" she said. Then sighed and threw a hissy fit.

"I hate them Kakashi is arrogant and those kids he calls teammates are annoying. They are too young to be around serial killers. Oh and let me guess Ichigo's team too,"

"Plus Fuu's team."

"Well Fuu I can deal with and Rukia is ok. But Ichigo and Mugen are annoying. Oh and don't even get me started on that Naruto Uzumaki kid. Sasuke and Jin don't even say anything. And Sakura she never shuts up about Sasuke," she continued to rant on for several minutes. Until Miroku finally grabbed her and shook her.

"Sango get a hold of yourself, this is a serious case and I'm afraid we need their help. Plus you have to think on the brightside at least we didn't get Gai's team."

"Ooh don't even get me started on that sadist,"

"We need their help, now our team will consist of me, you, Inuyasha, and Sango. Kouga and Ayame will be on backup duty and intelligence,"

"I'm gonna kill the chief," Sango sighed and stood up. She smiled and look to the moon for help. "Please help me, God for I will sin," she muttered and sat down on the park bench.


End file.
